Dancing on the Moon
by SkyKite
Summary: For Rin, she had everything a young woman could want: a home, a purpose, and friends who cared. Life in the village was as pleasant as it was safe, and living there was logical. What wasn't logical? How about running away from such a practical life? Running away to confront a childhood memory that she longed to re-live, and a certain demon she couldn't find in her heart to forget.
1. Prologue

_AN: I haven't written in a long time, and after re-watching the anime I decided to come up with my own version of what became of Sess/Rin. I'm dedicating this to my favorite author on FF, and even though they haven't written in a while I love the work they've put on site revolving around this couple. Above all I found inspiration in their writing style. Reviews are welcome, and I hope this is enjoyed! :)_

 **Prologue:**

 _ **Coming of Age**_

At age 6 bloody feet ran from the burning inferno that ate away at her hut. Thieves were running amuck, and her family was unfortunately their first target. The malicious laughter that followed had her running for shelter in shadows of the forest. She ran just as her mother told her and her brothers to do; it was only when her little feet stumbled in exhaustion that she realized she was alone. Her cries of realization faded into a mute nothing that day; just as the smoke faded from her once happy home.

At age 7 dirty, little feet scurried to catch up to the mystical being clad in white. For a long time she was convinced her life would remain without care from others; it was but a simple question he had asked that made her think different from that day on. His small gesture of curiosity saved her, and now she couldn't shake the feeling that he saved her once again from the wolves. A feeling of curiosity and wonder washed over what was once a helpless fear that clung to her like the mud on her face. Everything would eventually wash off: the mud, the fear, the loneliness; even the silence. She felt that it would so long as she stayed with him.

At age 8 the same dirty, little feet rushed to walk side by side with her protector as they made their way down the castle steps, and the experiences at his mother's domain were finally put behind them. Like a nightmare she couldn't remember, yet it took her by the heart and had her calling out his name in the hopes that he would save her; and save her he did once again. A wave of new feelings arose within her that day; a feeling of relief, bliss, perhaps even love washed over her heart once her eyes opened to see his staring down at her. The sensation of his touch on her cheek still left her blushing, much to his bewilderment.

At age 9 her feet no longer bared calloused skin to the earth, but instead she wore a simple pair of sandals. The weather had grown cold so the new look was made possible through the priestess Kaede; an ally to Kohaku thus a kind individual to Rin herself. In the months following Naraku's defeat they had made occasional visits to Kaede's village for Rin's sake to visit Kohaku and everyone else. Inuyasha's facial expression always foretold Kagome's whereabouts, and once daylight came Rin would depart the village with her Lord. Until one night her little, sandal feet struggled to keep up with her guardian as he started to leave the village without her. Her sloppy approach had her tiny hands reaching out to clutch tight to his hakamas; a bold tactic that had him stopping in his tracks. "Stay here, Rin," he ordered after a short pause, and though reluctant as she was, naturally, she let him go. "Lord Sesshomaru…" Her throat tightened, and her eyes stung of fresh tears. She feared he'd reach this decision one day, but nevertheless kept up a childish notion that they could stay together forever. Despite it all she did her best to be understanding…on one condition. "Don't forget to come back," she requested, and though few doubted his nod in response he kept true to his promise in the years that followed.

At age 11 her footwear had been left to gather dust in the corner of the hut she shared with Kaede. The air was warm and the day called for a newborn to join the world which led to Rin bouncing on the balls of her feet as she waited for her caretaker to catch up to her. Miroku and Sango were blessed with a son that day, and not long after the village received yet another miracle when Kagome finally returned. "Did Sesshomaru bring you something again?" Rin glowed with excitement at the bundle of silky, pink fabric in her hands. While the gift was enough to make up for the short visit in the fields she couldn't help but crave more of the dog demon's company. His usual routine always involved Kaede or Inuyasha nearby and it only left Rin wishing he'd visit when she wasn't under the watchful eye of another. Still, he kept true to his word and though quick as his visits were he never failed to go more than a moon cycle without seeing her.

At age 13 her feet were frozen stiff to the wooden floors of her hut; her knees buckled with embarrassment as she tried to shift her hips to better adjust the fabric between her thighs. "So…this is natural?" she asked her dotting audience consisting of Kagome, Sango, and Kaede. They immediately began to reassure her that what she was experiencing was something every young girl must experience; it was a sign of womanhood and Rin honestly didn't see the thrill in it. "Kagome?" she couldn't help but ask the young priestess; most of all her friend. "I found a package of hair combs here yesterday, and they're beautiful yet…no sign of Lord Sesshomaru. I am wondering...is…um-is this why?" The audible laughter coming from Inuyasha outside had Rin immediately turning beet red. Kagome ceased his childish behavior with a stern "sit" command then proceeded to face young Rin. "Maybe he felt you'd be more comfortable amongst us girls for right now. I know it feels like your life is taking a strange turn, but you're becoming a young woman now. Soon, all the boys will start taking notice." Kaede mentioned Koji; the young boy about her age whom she often played with in the rice fields while Sango mentioned Kohaku; the elder sibling was convinced this new change would have her younger brother seeing his childhood friend in a new light. While giggles were shared throughout her company Rin, on the other hand, couldn't help but fear that her journey into adulthood might distance her from those once important to her.

At age 14 her feet intertwined together as a nervous suspense filled the forest around her. In a dark mess of trees two, young individuals sat on a mossy log; both anxious for the other to speak. "I…" she finally spoke, "I'm sorry Koji…After all, Lady Kaede would rather I wait a few years before I marry." True as it may be there wasn't much sense to her answer; few girls her age have already been promised to be married off. Her company was well aware of that fact, and his heavy sigh didn't sooth her guilty conscious, "I know," he responded with gloom, "It was a silly thing to say all of a sudden. I thought about it over and over in my head, but I never knew how silly it was till I said it…" The hand that squeezed his shoulder blade had him lifting his head to the girl-nay-the young woman that he had grown to love. "It wasn't silly," she reassured with a steady smile. Koji couldn't help the tug at his own lips; if she'd only accepted his proposal. "It's just that I'm leaving tomorrow; my father seems set on this new job. I fear we may never see each other again." She quickly replied, "You don't know that." The two teens sat in silence; neither wanting the moment to end. "I'll miss you," Koji whispered. Rin felt her pulse hasten at his declaration, and sadly foresaw them departing the forest to head for the village in a matter of moments. He would leave first thing in the morning, and she would wave farewell for as long as he was able to see. "I'll miss you," she repeated, unable to fight off the sorrow that loomed over her. She truly cared for Koji and now she may never see him again; her head lifted to gaze at the stars above. It had been many moons since she last saw another she truly cared for.

At age 16 she stretched on the tip of her toes; her lips a mere few inches from that of Kohaku's. "I like to travel the country," she recalled him confessing, "I like helping others…but, more than anything…I love you." She remembered her response; a very dumbfounded silence. "I wish you'd say something; I've never seen you so speechless," he coaxed with a hint of amusement. "Do you feel for me, what I feel for you?" She remembered staring into eyes so similar in color to that of hers, and many wonderful memories of the two of them started flooding her mind. Over the past few years she'd grown fonder of the demon slayer; Kohaku had become a fine young man and a strong warrior just like his ancestors before him. Rumor had it he was quite the catch according to the village woman, and his demeanor was as gentle as from their youth. With the help of his over-ambitious sister the two had many opportunities to spend time together. "I think so?" she replied sheepishly. It was then that he suggested a kiss. "I've never done that before!" she blabbered with embarrassing haste. "I have," he soothed her, "and it helped me come to terms with my feelings. Can we try?" So there she was, trying desperately to fight off the nerves as Kohaku's face nudged closer. It was all happening so fast; was she really about to have her first kiss? Most of all; did she love Kohaku? She wouldn't find her answers that night. "Kohaku!" his elder sister suddenly shouted which immediately separated the two. Her urgent message of a horde of demons heading toward the village had his brows crunch in a serious manner. His gaze softened for a split second to display his apology before he vanished over the hills atop Kirara. Was it disappointment? Relief? Rin didn't know, but the news of demons approaching had a small part of her wondering is perhaps _he_ had come back. She turned to walk back inside her hut, all the while chiding herself for thinking such a foolish thought.

She's 17 now, and the years blossomed a once barefoot child into a woman of serine beauty; along with some fine footwear. The length of her stature grew considerably after her fourteenth year; many have commented how she stood as tall as Sango. Her hair grew down her back, and while most of the curls had tamed over the years some stubborn tresses remained as unshaken as the ocean's waves.

Over the last year she'd set aside any ideas of romance (much to the displeasure of every male bachelor in the village, specifically Kohaku) and instead focused on sharpening the skills that were introduced to her during the first few years of her stay. Kaede's wisdom was the first of many things she would catch onto, and her teachings would began a steady financial-support system so long as Rin continued delivering healthy babies and sprucing up herbal remedies. Sango's tough attitude and combat training were lessons she was still getting used to, but the teacher reassured the student that her progress grew with each passing day. Kagome's lessons were an even mix of both subjects, however, what Rin gained most from the young woman of twenty-four was the intellect and knowledge that no other peasant of her time had to privilege of being taught; at least not for another couple hundred years.

She'd adjusted to her new life, and saw herself living out the rest of her days in the village with a possible husband and children of her own someday. Her past was but a dusty dream to her now, and seldom did she think of that once carefree child that traveled the country side with her mystical companions. Yes, she buried those memories deep away; she feared what would become of her if she recalled those lost feelings she once had for that aloof demon lord. The cycle of seasons had passed many times since she last saw him…and eventually she found the strength to keep him from invading her thoughts. She was convinced she too was but a blurry image for him.

On the surface she told herself she had everything she could ever want within the village boarders, but all it took was one slip up. One mistaken song would start humming from her throat just as it did so many years ago, and she realized her past wasn't as long forgotten as she thought.

 _End of Prologue_


	2. Yearning for Gold

_AN: Thanks you for all the support so far from followers; especially belle'sdarkangel and Jeanne! It's a joy to know this was liked! I'm sorry for the lack of Sesshomaru, but the story mainly revolves around Rin and her thoughts. I just feel like too much Sesshomaru in the beginning would damage his mysterious character. Hope you enjoy this chapter!_

 **Chapter 1:**

 _ **Yearning for Gold**_

The sun began to rise over the village, its glowing warmth cast light over all the residence to call men out to the fields and awoke children to do their chores. While many huts began their mornings in peace one particular household shook by the squeals of a very pregnant woman. A first-time birth is scary, but this new mother had the utmost confidence in her midwife. "Can you see him, Rin?"

"Yes," Rin reassured her, "The head is crowning; just hang in there Akari!"

"I can't wait to hold him," her friend replied through exhausted pants, "I'm sure he'll look just like his father."

Rin squeezed warm water out of rag, "Now, Akari you don't know if-"

"Oh, but I do," the woman interrupted, "It just has to be…Kohaku wishes so bad for an heir."

Rin put any idea of a protest out of her mind, and instead focused at the task as hand while the mother continued on about the name her husband had picked out. "Ok, Akari focus now; one last push!"

Her final scream tore through the walls of the hut, and rushed a new father to his home. Kohaku moved in haste as he removed himself off Kirara's back to hurry to the threshold of his hut. His anticipation grew with each second he was unable to see his newborn child, but reality set in once he was face to face with the straw that covered the door. Too much was going on by the sounds inside, and he didn't want to hinder his wife's progress. His patience didn't have to endure much longer, and soon the moans of discomfort vanished into little cries that echoed off the wooden walls. The demon-slayer finally gave into his eagerness, and took a step forward to finally enter the scene. However, what he didn't expect was for his childhood friend to come out of the hut with a tiny bundle of cloth in her hands. "Rin?" Of course, Kohaku was aware that she was to help deliver his baby; he just hadn't expected her to be the first one he would gaze at holding his infant. "Congratulations," Rin smiled from cheek to cheek, "It's a healthy baby girl."

"A girl…" Her announcement caught him off guard; a few seconds passed before he noticed his apprehensive behavior and proceeded to immediately gathering the gurgling baby into his arms. "I have a daughter," he smiled, "Can you believe it, Rin?" Rin couldn't help the happiness that shrouded her at the sight of Kohaku's excitement, "She looks like you," she commented, "Have you decided on a name?"

Kohaku paused in his cooing toward the baby, and turned his brow upward in an uncertain stare, "We haven't thought about it; a name for a girl that is. If fact, I don't know whether or not Akari told you this but we were very certain it was going to be a…Akari?!" Kohaku used his free hand to grip the blades of Rin's shoulders. "Akari? Is she ok?" Rin jumped at his sudden change of subject, yet found his worrisome endearing. Rin gave a comforting nod, "She's just resting is all; you should be very proud of her." Rin recalled the bittersweet look that washed across her friend's face at the announcement of a girl, and although Akari caressed her child's cheek with love she did not have the courage to bequeath the news to her husband. Instead she had Rin do it; Akari knew it would be easier for him to handle if Rin approached him with the situation first.

"May I hold my daughter?" a weak voice called out within the hut. Kohaku shifted the baby in his arms to give to Rin, but her hands brought his advances to a halt. "I think she'll appreciate it more if you were the one to do it."

"Oh, right," he agreed, and stretched his hand out to wrap his digits around her palm, "Thank you, Rin…for everything."

She gave a weary smile, and after adjusting her headscarf and apron she gave a small bow before gathering her things to head back home.

* * *

"How come you didn't have Uncle Kohaku's baby?" a curious child's awkward question was quickly silenced by a small hand over her mouth. "You have to be married to have a baby," another child replied, "And Rin didn't marry Uncle Kohaku; Aunt Akari did." The girl then proceeded to cover her own lips; ashamed that she was no different than her sister in putting her foot in her mouth. The subject of their conversation did her best to hide her humiliation. Rin busied herself with unpacking her supplies while two very identical girls aided her within the warmth of Kaede's old hut, "Are you two excited for your first baby cousin?"

"She's so cute!" One of the twins wrapped her arms around herself in excitement while the other shrugged her shoulders in boredom, "I think we have too many babies in the family." Rin couldn't help but laugh at the remark; after all 6 brothers and sisters was quite the amount to deal with under one roof. Sango's twin daughters, Sora and Sayu, were as different as night and day, and-like Rin's younger self-they were old enough now to help with deliveries. Despite their opposite personas the girls worked extremely well together which made her job easier since Kaede's passing. Kagome and Sango tried many times to convince her to move in with them after the funeral, but Rin felt comfort within the four walls she once shared with the woman that gave her as much guidance as any mother could give her.

"Where do you want these, Rin?" Sayu asked as she held a basket of herbal liquors and ointments. "Atop that shelf is fine," she pointed, thankful that Akari withstood the labor pains without too much medication. Sora helped her sister lift the basket to the third level of the shelf, but the weight proved too much for the girls as they slipped and brought half the contents down with them. "I'm sorry!" they immediately apologized in unison amongst the mess of papers and boxes. Rin stopped what she was doing to kneel down to their level, "Are you both alright?" They nodded their heads, and proceeded to help with the cleanup. Their guilt over the accident was easily sensed so Rin brought up topics that would drive away the silence.

"How are your studies with Kagome going?"

Sayu spoke up first; her eyes twinkled with delight, "She's teaching us about the man from the moon!"

"No, dummy," her sister scolded, "She's teaching us about how man was put on the moon. Personally, I think the whole thing was made up for our amusement. I mean, I've heard of man making it to the peaks of mountains, but never the moon."

"Lady Kagome would never fool us; she knows everything! And I'm no dummy; any man that was put on the moon must have returned so-" Sayu blew a raspberry; an act of immaturity that made her twin shove a small box at her from across the room. The box fell to the floor, and the treasures inside spilled to the floor. "She started it!" blamed the girls as they pointed at one another. Rin sighed; she mentally applaud herself for living her life thus far without children, and simply redirected the two of them to get back to cleaning up their mess. In the midst of her focusing on reorganizing her scrolls she failed to notice the specific box that spilled to the floor; a dusty old thing that housed a lot of old memories for her.

"So beautiful," Sayu commented as she picked up a hair pin that fell; it gleamed a soft lavender color with a dark crescent-moon pendent displayed at the tip, and strings of tiny crystalized flowers hung down making it one of the most elegant accessories the twins had ever seen in their young lives. "So expensive," Sora remarked knowing full well Rin's everyday salary was hardly enough to pay a fraction of what the ornament must have cost. The elder of the twins eyed the rest of the trinkets that stood out against the wooden floors like diamonds buried in sand. A fan with an ivory base and gold-painted rice paper, bracelets made of polished blue pearls, hand-held mirrors with elegant designs against the silver backside, and lastly sea shells that cradled a pink substance the girls could only deduce to be make-up. "Look at all this stuff, not even the headman's daughter has as many riches. We know, we…sort of look through her things when brother distracts her with his poor excuse for flirting…"

"As I'm sure you tell your mother, right?" Rin amusingly questioned as she went to work picking up all the little gifts she received over the years. Sora chuckled nervously at her interrogation and quickly changed the topic, "Why don't you sell some of this stuff? That way in the winter you can relax instead of having to find extra work. I've overheard Papa tell Mama that money is hard to earn in the winter due to food shortages-"

"That's enough of that," Rin put her finger to the child's lips, "You shouldn't worry yourself over your father's income nor mine for that matter." The finger on Sora's lips traveled upward to rub the hair atop her head, "If you must know, this stuff simply isn't for sale." Honestly, it was a little more complicated than a matter of simply not wanting to sell them; more like a matter of she couldn't. She knew it made no logical sense to hold onto the things that were once delivered by fair-skinned hands, but regardless of the choice words she had been storing up over the past few years she couldn't find it within herself to do _him_ wrong in such a greedy manner as selling his gifts. Perhaps one day when push came to shove, but for now her body was more than strong enough to work even in the frigid winters.

"Where did you get all these?" Sora then inquired as she continued to pick up embroidered handkerchiefs and decorative combs.

"Were they gifts?" she added what she assumed to be the more reasonable question. Rin removed the combs from her hands and gave a slick smile. "Maybe," she told her with a wave of mystery behind her voice. The girls most likely had no recollection of Sesshomaru, and if he were ever described they'd just confuse him for Inuyasha. To top it off, the half-demon's older brother rarely made an appearance amongst the crowd of his comrades and their growing family.

"Who gave them to you?" the younger twin asked as she spun the hair pin in her hands, "We won't tell no one, promise." Sayu then moved her finger to make an x-shape over her chest to signify her seriousness in keeping true to her word. Rin struggled to keep from chuckling; Sora's mature mind and quick-witted mouth complimented her common sense about the world while Sayu preferred to stay within her own little realm of childish dreams and innocent smiles. That alone made it difficult to deny her any request, even Inuyasha had a tough time going against her wishes. For the time being Rin decided to appease that child-like mind, and after plucking the hair pin from her hands she gifted Sora with a mystical image for her to daydream about.

"The man from the moon."

* * *

A dim light was cast from what remained of the small fire dancing in the middle of the hut. The twins finally wore themselves out after their heated discussion over how Rin came to acquire all her abnormal possession, and found rest on the futons that had been laid out for them. She had Shippo sent word to Sango that they were sleeping peacefully at her place. It wasn't the first time one of Sango's young ones spent the night, and Rin had a feeling their mother and father could go an evening without one less child to have to put down to bed; or in this case two.

In the midst of organizing the last of her items Rin found herself opening one more box that night.

It was larger in size compared to the one the girls were fiddling around with earlier, but considering its quality it wasn't any less valuable in price. After all, the finest silk wasn't a luxury many villagers could afford; at least not the quantity Rin currently had her eyes on. She ran her hands up and down the folds of smooth, colorful fabric. Sometimes even she found it a shock to see how many outfits had accumulated over the years. Since her early growth-spurt a new kimono was bestowed to her at least once per season. Her fingers stopped once she came across the only bundle of white silk in that colorful chest of clothing, and her mind brought her back to a time when her demon lord once thought ahead to bring her a kimono of longer length then her 14-year old body was accustomed to. Jaken explained how their lord brought it so she'd be guaranteed fine clothes even in her adult years; she remembered how the little imp continued on about how any vassal of Lord Sesshomarus' should always represent him in the finest wardrobe and blah blah blah…she wasn't his vassal anymore so she chose not to wear it. That was the last gift he ever gave her…

It was beautiful; the base was as pure white as she remembered his attire to be, but the colors of blossoms and ribbon-like designs adorned around the dress like a twister of orange and purple hues mixing together to create a pattern she couldn't take her eyes off of. She remembered the nagging desire that made her pubescent body try it on as soon as she was alone, but in the end it only reminded her that she had a long ways to grow. She hoped that by the time her demon lord visited again that she's fit into it a little better, but sadly that day never came.

She closed the box instantly upon remembering how long it had been since she last saw him, and after pushing it to the darkest corner of her hut she slipped on her sandals to gather some water from the well. She was sure the girls would wake up more times than necessary for water, and is she was honest with herself she could use the fresh air. The moon was out, and the midnight air blew a pleasant breeze against her skin. The trip to the well was short, and while she hoped to have settled her uneasy mind by the time she filled up the bucket she instead gave in to losing herself in her reflection.

 _Of all the clutter in that hut, why did they have to come across those old things?_

Rin promptly regretted her mentality and reminded herself that it was an accident from the start; not to mention the twins had no idea that the mess they made on her floors would all the same leave a mess within her heart. For so long she tried to keep that part of her life from surfacing. It's been nearly three years since the almond shape of her eyes met with the piercing gaze of his. She shouldn't have been so surprised; after all his visits were become less and less frequent. She denied the truth for a long while up until Kaede's death last winter, a time where his presence would have greatly been a comfort to her. Since then she did her best not to think about him, and instead focused on her life in the village.

Her gaze lingered on her headpiece; a typical style worn among the women in the village to keep their hair free from any dirt or sweat. She thought it ironic considering her younger-self used to make a fuss about how she would never hide her hair from the sun. She rubbed the excess moisture on her hands against the apron she was wearing; yet another piece of practical fabric that most of the girls wore in the village. It kept true to its purpose in keeping her leafy-green kimono clean from the waist down, but too often did she long for her legs to have the freedom they once had when it was just one layer of fabric wrapped around them. Last year she graciously received her current outfit handed down from Sango, but tonight her trip down memories of old clothes made her realize she was very different from that little girl with wild hair that used to fit into those bright and colorful kimonos.

She was orderly here, and just couldn't see herself going back to the days of careless travels. At least that's what she told herself, but the sight of the treetops visible over the horizon was too pretty a sight to look away from so soon. Eventually, she grabbed ahold of her water bucket and made the short walk back to her hut, but her heavy heart caused her head to tilt at the doorway of her home to gaze off into the distance. The dirt-path she stood on traveled onward till it disappeared into the forests surrounding the village. Without any part of her brain stopping her she found her legs had delivered her close to the unknown land of tree barks and vines. The dewdrops made the leaves sparkle in the moonlight, and the darkness of the woods called to her like the sea called a baby turtle back to its home.

Lord Sesshomaru was out there somewhere.

All she had to do was leave this place, and she could go after the answers she'd been searching for since the day he left her behind.

 _Is it okay if I were to travel with you again one day?_

Without a second thought she took a step forward, but then hesitated.

 _What am I doing?_

She immediately thought of Kaede, as if some ghost that was blocking her way from taking any more steps. Rin couldn't stop the remorse from enveloping her, and how disappointed her old guardian would have been seeing her turn her back on her responsibility to the village; to her friends. "Lord Sesshomaru…" his name came from her mouth in a whisper. It had been so long since she called out to him she could even feel a funny taste spreading across her tongue.

 _Why keep your distance from me? It makes staying here so…_

She turned her misty eyes up toward the stars; the nightly diamonds had her yearning instead to see heated gold twinkle back at her.

" **When you are troubled, or anxious, or sad, or any other time, feel free to call on me.**

 **I will come to you immediately.**

 **Even if we are far apart, if you call my name I will absolutely come flying to you.**

 **Distance is no object."**

She felt a surge of fury at what she once thought to be a considerate declaration made towards her. Never would she have guessed it to be nothing more than treacherous nonsense spewed from the mouth of someone she thought she cared for. She threw her bucket against the ground in frustration, unfazed by the splash of water that soaked through her clothes.

"LIAR!"

She had an excuse as to why her clothes were wet; now all she had to do was come up with a reason as to why her eyes were too.

 _End of Chapter_

 _AN: The bold piece was taken from an Inuyasha drama CD; of course I'm sure any die-hard fans already knew that. I own none of the Inuyasha characters nor do I own any quotes from that cd. Thanks for reading!_


	3. His Nightmare's Curse&Her Blissful Dream

_AN: Wow! Was not expecting more support and followers from my last chapter, but it helps so much with the inspiration. Sllmidnight, belle'sdarkangel, and marnika thanks for the reviews they mean a lot to me! I hope this chapter helps turn the story the direction I want it to go so enjoy._

 **Chapter 2:**

 _ **His Nightmare's Curse & Her Blissful Dream**_

The echo of nervous footsteps foretold of a lone man wondered down a narrow, foggy path. Darkness clouded his vision, and all around he felt a terrible, ominous aura. "Hell?" he wondered, but couldn't bare the ridiculous notion. "I am a monk," he whispered as his body began to tremble at what he was convinced was a case of mistaken identity; only evil spirits and demons resided here. "I am a holy man!" he shouted into the darkness; a shiver ran up his spine at the voices that laughed at his statement as if mocking him for the fraud they thought him to be. "Can anybody hear me?!" He ran deeper into the nothingness, "I'm not supposed to be here-Help!" The lungs grew weak, and his knees hit the ground as he struggled to catch his breath.

It was then he noticed it; a human-like creature was shrouded in the darkness before him. A bright light shined at its hip making whoever it was barely visible to the man's eyes. The light grew larger, and his eyes adjusted to what he could only make out to be a blade; a magical blade sent from the otherworld. He's sensed a phenomenal aura coming from the mysterious individual that wielded such an unworldly weapon, and knew right then that he found his salvation. "A miracle from heaven, are you?" He knew he wasn't meant to be here, but then the blade's light illuminated the face of his so-called savior. The man felt his throat constrict at what he was seeing. "You!"

He quickly averted his fearful gaze from coming into contact with those cold, golden eyes. "Not you!" He fell back as the demon who bared a crescent moon on his forehead walked closer, sword still in hand and gaze fixated on him like a predator on the verge of baring their fangs. He truly was in hell. "Stay back!" he yelled, but nothing ceased the sounds of footsteps coming toward him. He watched helplessly as the demon lifted him arm, and finally cut him down; a clean slice down his chest. His screams fell into the darkness, until a familiar voice shook him back down to earth.

"Master Ungai! Master Ungai, can you hear me? Wake up!"

The monk awoke in a cold sweat; his breathing was ragged and his heart raced as the images from his nightmare flashed before his eyes. He's never forgotten the day that linked his nightmares to his reality. He quickly looked down to the shredded fabric that once covered his chest. No blood not even a scar marked where he had been cut, but he didn't need to see one to know that he had been cursed; cursed by a demon's blade. Once his eyesight began focusing on his followers around him-their faces full of concern-he proceeded to clear his throat and laid back onto the make-shift stretcher they had been carrying him on.

"Master," one of his acolytes kneeled down to him, "We're here."

The group of monks stared down; their eyes fixated on a simple, human village.

"Is it true what they say? Does such a powerful priestess really reside here?"

"It has to be true," another man answered, "Master will be saved."

Ungai turned his head; he too was apprehensive in the rumors but nevertheless had no choice. "Proceed," he ordered.

* * *

Meanwhile, down the road from the village two females found solitude near a river. After the bustle of village mothers and grandmothers bombarding her with questions a new mother and her child were navigated away by her dear friend to find peace amongst a list of chores. Clothes were piled in a basket and while one young woman was hard at work washing the other had her eyes fixated on her baby. "You would've given Kohaku a boy…"

Rin's head snapped toward Akari who, after realized she was speaking out loud, gave her an apologetic look.

"Oh, don't mind my foolishness," she waved her hands as if disregarding what she had said, "It's just everything is happening so fast. We haven't even been married a few months, and now we have a baby." Akari looked away in shame; the memories of her pregnant belly on her wedding day made her feel like what should have been a celebration was instead an obligation. Kohaku did right by her; a fact that she will always be thankful for when he could have simply left her with his child. Yet, she couldn't help but wonder if their marriage was seen to him as a duty or a blessing. His sweet, smiling face and kind heart always made reading his inner thoughts difficult. Of course, Rin could read him as easy as she could the stars.

"You have a beautiful family," was Rin's response which put a small smile on her friend's face. They had been friends since they were children. In fact, Akari was the first friend she made that was closest to her in age next to Kohaku. The three of them spend many days fishing, playing, and picking berries. Akari's feelings toward Kohaku were as obvious as freckles on her face, but from day one she knew her love was one-sided. He was in love with Rin, and Akari wasn't the least surprised. From the beginning it was as if they both had a connected past that she wasn't a part of. Things definitely didn't turn out like she thought, and to this day she couldn't help but wonder what made Rin shy away from Kohaku's advances. Dare she ask?

"Kohaku went down to his sisters to see if she had any old clothes to give out. This little one will be needing them soon. Soon she'll be walking and Kohaku said he can't wait to train her; he's even the one that picked out the name, Koyumi."

"Sango told me," Rin said as she stopped what she was doing to look at the infant and smiled, "Koyumi, I think it suits her."

"Rin!" a babbling voice called out from down the river, "Rin, I caught fish! I caught fish!"

A child about four years of age ran up to her with mud on his trousers and smile plastered on his face as he held the fish up for her to inspect, "See!" His dark, messy hair complimented well with his equally dark eyes; one would not have guessed that he was the son of Inuyasha.

"That's an impressive catch Kazu." Rin held the string of fish; for a boy his age he was already reeling in twice the fish most men would catch. Kazuhiko; a name inspired by his father's signature attack the "Kaze no Kizu", but despite his demonic lineage his parents were convinced any trace of demon blood ended with Inuyasha. Kazuhiko was as human as they came; no doggy ears, no sharp claws, no enhanced sense of smell. The child had his mother's eyes, and the only link to his father was in Inuyasha's human form; stand the two next to one another on a moonless night and anyone could spot the resemblance. In a way his father was happy with the way his only child turned out; Kazu has lived his life thus far without the sympathetic stares and disgusted glares. His childhood was already more peaceful than his sires' and Inuyasha couldn't be more content.

"Cook'em pwease!"

Rin kneeled down to his level, and found it hard to keep a stern gaze with his innocent face, "Kazu, don't you remember I asked you to put up a laundry line. How did you confuse that for fishing?"

"I want to eat fish, not wear clothes," was his simple reply, and Akari laughed. Rin on the other hand sighed; narrow-minded just like his father, and his little body's natural adjustment to the wilderness proved his ancestry was not just humankind. _After all, your uncle is far from human._

"Cook'em Rin," he insisted, "I'll put up a line for you after; promise!" That statement brought a chuckle out of her, "I'll go look for some wood; stay here in case Akari needs anything." Kazu nodded in agreement, and after Rin was gone he convinced Akari to rest her feet in the river with him. Neither were aware of the group of monks that approached. "Excuse me," one of them asked. Akari was the first to rise, and Kazuhiko's curiosity was sparked; they dressed just like the good monk Miroku. "Please, can you direct us to the head priestess in the village?"

"That's Mom," Kazuhiko quickly replied as his bare feet circled the village's new guests to get a better look at who he was inviting into his home. His eyes immediately stopped once they caught sight of Ungai on the stretcher. "What's the matter mister, you hurt? You don't look it?" Ungai couldn't help but stare back at the child; something about him seemed so familiar yet he couldn't put his finger on it. After all this was his first time in this particular village. "You know where the priestess is?" Kazu's nod was nothing short of confident. "Then lead the way young man."

* * *

"What do you mean he left?"

Rin let the pile of firewood in her hands drop to the ground, "That stinker, and I even went out to gather near the good trees." Rin sat next to Akari and did her body a favor as she let the clear liquid cool off her feet. "Oh well, he won't forget his catch. If I start on the fish now they should be ready by the time he remembers to come back."

"Why Rin?" Akari couldn't help but ask.

"Well I figured it's the least I can do considering he caught enough for me to have a decent lunch and-"

"That's not what I mean…"

"Huh?" Rin gave her friend a perplexed look, "Than what do you mean?"

It was Akari's turn to sigh, "Kazuhiko adores you; you're so patient with him. Sango's children love spending time with you; all the children of the village prefer your stories over anyone else's." Akari knew she was beating around the bush, and took a deep breath before she got to her point, "Don't you want children of your own to tell stories to; to tuck into bed and make meals for, and teach them right from wrong? Don't you want a husband?" Rin's brows drew together in surprise over the sudden question; honestly it was waiting to come. Their eyes met as Akari continued, "Why not Kohaku? This could have been your baby in my arms-"

"Enough," Rin chided her as her finger went to silence her lips. "If Kohaku didn't care about you then he wouldn't have married you. If he didn't love his daughter than he wouldn't have named her and busied himself trying to cloth her…He's had a hard life, just be patient and let him know he can be open with you. His secrets will become both of yours to share and overcome."

Akari was dumbstruck; it was as if all her problems had quieted with one easy sentence. Rin was starting to shine in a new light at that moment; and Akari couldn't help but wonder what went through her mind as she leaned her head back against the dirt to stare up at the clouds.

"Is there someone else?" she curiously inquired.

After a short pause she was countered with a quiet, "No."

Needless to say she didn't feel like she was going to get any answers, but just as she was about to lift herself up she heard Rin speak; her hands reached up as if trying to feel the clouds run between her fingers. "Have you ever soared above the clouds, Akari?"

"Heaven's no," the older woman relied with a sheepish laugh, "I can barely take to being on a ladder much less the sky."

"They feel like fog when you run your hands through them. You can get lost in them, you know. I don't know if the sky is prettier during sunset or when the moon is out. With the right capabilities anyone can touch the clouds, but I've yet to capture a shooting star."

Akari again found herself speechless; what was Rin going on about? How did she know what it felt like to touch the clouds? "You mean, like when you took trips on Kirara?"

"No, it wasn't on Kirara," was her simple response. Confusing sentences, simple responses; what was Rin thinking about?

"This village has taught me so much, but it's out there," she leaned up to stare off into the distance, "Out there is where you learn what it really means to live life…Have you ever wondered if the ocean really taste of salt?" She didn't give Akari time to answer, "IN case you didn't know, it does, but too much of it to be honest. The sand feels different than dirt, and the fish from the ocean taste different than river fish. The water is often as blue as the sky it's like a mirror. So beautiful; it's so calm sometimes, but other times it lashes out waves of anger. It reminds me so much of _him_ …"

"Him who?" Akari coaxed once she heard that word, "Who are you talking about, Rin?"

As if she was pulled from a dream Rin moved her body quickly out of the water and dusted off her apron. "I'm curious about that group of travelers you mentioned, so I better go check and see if Kagome needs help with anything, okay? " With that being said she walked off, completely forgetting her basket of clothes. "What, wait?" Akari reached out in the hopes that she could persuade her to talk a little more, but no dice. Koyumi decided then was a nice time to start crying, and her mother quickly went to work feeding her now that she was rendered unaccompanied.

* * *

Rin walked a steady pace to Kagome's hut, and mentally cautioned herself for talking out loud like she had. She wondered if Akari knew who she was referring to; Sesshomaru's visits always revolved around either Kaede or Inuyasha; even Kagome was permitted around his bubble for a while until she made a habit of calling him "big brother". Either way Akari never questioned her about him before so it stood to reason that (much like the rest of the villagers) she was unaware of his existence. He probably preferred it that way, knowing him.

"Where's my fish?!" Kazu asked as he ran up to her seeing as Kagome threw him out of the hut for being too nosy.

"I left it back at the river bank," Rin told him, unfazed by his disappointed scowl.

"Why didn't you bring them?"

"Because neither did you," she replied with amusement, and the child was left without a comeback.

"I was thinking of seeing if your mother needs me; how's she handling the new guests?"

Kazuhiko shrugged his shoulders while his palms made their way to the back of his head, "The old man in there keeps saying he's cruised."

"Cruised?" Rin had a feeling what he really meant to say was, "You mean cursed?"

"Yeah, that's it! Mom keeps telling him he isn't, but he's making a real fuss about it. Even Dad came into the hut; never seen him do that before. All the monks looked upset once they saw him, and then Mom told me to go play."

"That's strange," Rin thought, wondering if maybe it was a personal matter she shouldn't get involved with. Nevertheless, she continued toward the hut with Kazu beside her complaining about not getting to see whether or not his father started up a fight. "And here mom keeps telling me I need to start studying to be doctor." Rin felt a tug at her lips; that sounded like Kagome. "And what does your father think of that?" Kazu's lips pursed out in disgust, "Dad wants me to take over as headman one day, and learn how to use a sword and stuff."

Rin chuckled in the back of her throat, "What do you want to do when you get older?"

As if on que Kazuhiko ran off the dirt road for a few seconds to retrieve one of the many toys Kagome constantly nags him for leaving around the village, and came back with a proud smile and a deer-hide ball in his hands, "To be the best kemari ball player in the world!" he then proceeded to walk and bounce the ball from knee to knee. Now Rin was definitely amused, and remembered Kagome commenting on how much her son loved the ancient game and reminded the priestess of her younger brother, Sota, who loved soccer; whatever that was, Rin thought to herself.

Kagome's hut was within sight now, and upon looking ahead at all the monks surrounding the small hut Rin suddenly felt a sense of uneasiness overwhelm her. The feeling felt so surreal, almost like she had seen those faces, those clothes before, and then there was that voice.

"Hear that?" Kazu pointed out, "That yelling is coming from the old man inside."

Rin felt her fist grab ahold of her apron, and bunched the fabric between her fingers in distress; she definitely felt like she knew that voice.

" **Evil demon, be gone!"**

Rin stopped short just a few yards from the hut, and her hand palmed over her forehead as she felt an ache coming from inside her head.

" **Don't go, he is an evil spirit."**

" **He is a demon."**

"Rin, are you okay?" Kazuhiko expressed his concern as he went to feel her forehead, "Rin?"

"It can't be," was all she whispered.

* * *

Ungai shifted from his position on the futon; his anger had calmed once a decent meal was put in front of him but that did not quiet his lack of corroboration, "We're leaving now, thank you for the meal." Kagome moved her hand to keep his still, "Hold on, just because I don't sense anything evil within you doesn't mean you're well enough to travel. Look at you, when's the last time you got a good night's sleep?"

"That is none of your concern." Ungai moved her arm out of the way until he met with the material of the fire-rat. "Look at you," Inuyasha said, "You're as foolish as you were last time we met."

"And you're just as persistent, half-demon." Ungai brushed off the irritated look on Inuyasha's face. Honestly, had he known that the group of healers he had been searching for would turn out to be these people from his past, he would never have come here. They went against everything he was brought up to think. It would seem he would have to suffer through the curse until they could find a more spiritual healer, and he'd have to endure the nightmares a little longer. "Besides, you can't help me."

"But you're fine," Kagome swore, "Believe me, if you were cursed with any sort of tainted magic I would know. You are running a fever though, and that's probably why you've been feeling so weak; let me help you."

"A demon cut me down, and you worry over a mere fever!" he rebuked, "Do you know the kind of demon that did this to me? You cannot fathom the terrible power he possesses; no good can come from contact with him I've felt it before. I've encountered him twice; most recent was during the last moon cycle I was slashed by his sword; a demon's blade that did no physical harm so what's left to think?!"

"Why don't you start by telling us who it was that attacked you," Inuyasha questioned, "Even the weakest of demons can counter your half-witted spells I'm sure?" Ungai's glare deepened at Inuyasha's comment, "And you," he continued to rant on, "The sight of you appalls me; you look more like him than any other demon we've crossed paths with."

The arrogant comeback Inuyasha had planned to counter with was completely shot down by the monk's unusual statement. "I look like him?"

"Yes," Ungai said as he felt the sweat on his forehead roll down the bridge of his nose; the fever pounded against his temples. "The same eyes, the same hair; you don't have it though." The monk's eyes were clouded with visions from his nightmare, "That blasted moon bared across his forehead; curse him." Inuyasha and Kagome gasped for they immediately caught wind of who Ungai was referring to, and just outside a figure stood near the threshold of the hut.

She shivered, because she knew too.

 _End of Chapter_

 _AN: I do not own Ungai or any of the other characters. Also, I know the episode with his character was just filler, but to a Sess/Rin fan like myself it was one of the best episodes to revolve around my favorite pair before the final act aired. Plus, I felt him fit in well to the story. Thanks for reading, and it won't be much longer now before Sesshomaru comes into play._


	4. A Tale of Tengu

**Chapter 3:**

 _ **A Tale of Tengu**_

Evening was approaching, and the sun was seen setting over the horizon as it beckoned men and children back to their huts for supper. Kagome's spacious abode sheltered a few extra guests that night; a sudden invasion she was used to given Miroku and Sango's growing family. The priestess poked at the crackling fire that heated the stew she had prepared, and smiled fondly at the sight of her husband and son eating away at her cooking; both expressing the same sloppy table manners much to her inner dismay.

Off near the corner of her hut gathered each of Ungai's followers. Though they rejected any hospitality at first, their hungry stomachs called for the enticing aroma of venison that filled the four walls of her home. They confessed how many nights it had been since they ate a decent meal since their master fell sick; their usual diet of acorns and berries was hardly fit to compensate for the amount of energy it took to travel the countryside. Needless to say, none denied the food that was offered to them. Kagome took pride in her skills as a hostess, but her generosity wasn't accepted by all.

"Rin?" she asked the younger woman who kneeled beside Ungai's futon, "Aren't you hungry?" Kagome noted how her dark-chocolate eyes have yet to break away from his sleeping form, and the tray by her side remained untouched. Her question seemed to pass right through her ears, and when Kagome went to lay a hand on her shoulder she felt Rin's body shudder beneath the warmth of her palm.

"Pardon?" she asked; suddenly making nervous eye contact with Kagome's dark-blue eyes, "Oh," Rin tilted her head down to her cold stew, "I'm sorry Kagome, my thoughts roamed elsewhere…"

Kazu immediately slid next to Rin's meal; his mood dropped earlier upon realizing the pot was empty no thanks to the new guests, and his insatiable hunger had yet to be filled, "I'll take it if you're don't want any, Rin?" His eager hand went first for her rice before his mother swatted his greedy fingers away, "Don't be rude," she chided, but Rin knew she wouldn't find her hunger that night. "It's alright, Kagome," she reassured her before sliding her tray over to Kazuhiko. Her convincing smile and exasperated sigh from his mother was all the encouragement the little boy needed to begin scarfing down seconds.

"You know, Rin," Kagome informed, "Inuyasha and I have already agreed that if this is too weird for you we can always think of another arrangement for these guys." Though the details remained untold both Inuyasha and Kagome distinctly remembered the messy intercourse between Sesshomaru and Ungai many years ago. Whatever the reason was for that particular chance meeting it was obvious Rin was directly in the middle of it; the scene of a little girl following after her demonic companion was imprinted in Kagome's memories. Though she rarely mentioned his name, Rin's actions thus far was proof that Sesshomaru wasn't as far from her thoughts as she preferred everyone to think.

Upon Kagome's considerate offer Rin observed the group of bald men; some old, some young. Unlike the growing boy next to her everyone else seemed satisfied with their portions, and each of the men in Ungai's circle bowed in gratitude. "They've done nothing wrong," was Rin answer, and after Kagome acknowledged their appreciation she lifted herself to find some extra bedding.

Rin shifted her gaze until it rested on the sleeping monk before her. Kagome's remedies did well in getting him to sleep evenly. Even in his slumber he still carried a serious scowl; the slight part of his lips was the only indication that he was actually asleep. The years didn't do much to his appearance-Rin noticed-but then again the lines on his skin reminded her that he wasn't exactly a spring chicken upon first meeting him almost ten years ago. His theory of being cut down sparked her curiosity, and her eyes once again scanned the tan skin on his chest. Perhaps a bug bite or two, but no piercing of the skin-no rip through his aging muscles-nothing. Then he had to go and say those words-

" _That blasted moon bared across his forehead, curse him…"_

Rin habitually went to grasp her apron with rigid force, and found herself overwhelmed with questions. Fortunately for her so was Inuyasha, and after he picked out whatever scrap of meat remained in his teeth he stood up and towered over a man who sat at the forefront of the group. The irritated glare he exerted had each of the monks leaning back on their hands.

"So what's the real story behind the old guy's attitude?" Inuyasha gruffly asked.

"W-We've already spoken," said the man Inuyasha hovered over, "Master was struck dow-"

"I want the whole story," Inuyasha demanded, and pointed to Ungai "And leave nothing out about the guy who he said looks like me."

The man took a deep breath, and looked to his fellow mates for their approval. None opposed, so it was a start, and he briskly cleared his throat. "There hasn't been much change since the last time we met. We still travel the countryside, and we still assist those who are in need of extracting demons. I suppose that's where all this began."

Inuyasha signaled them to continue, and his eyes jumped to the corner of his socket to see Rin listening to every intricate word with intense interest.

"You see, rumors were spreading of an ancient Tengu demon that broke free from its shrine many moons ago. We researched its origins, and as legend has it may have once been a good monk cursed by evil's bane, and was sealed away at the frozen peak of a northern mountain. Naturally, Master Ungai felt obligated to hopefully purify this once holy man, and thus our search began. An old associate of ours finally confirmed its location, but forewarned us of its newly acquired powers."

"What," Inuyasha teased as his eyes rolled, "Snow?"

"Ice."

Inuyasha felt the string of logic snap in his head because it was the same difference to him, "Get to the point!" he barked.

"We set our sights in the direction of the East as told. The winter is still many seasons away, so the sight of mountainous spears of frozen ice was enough to assume that are target was within reach and once there we followed the trail of blood leading to the Tengu…"

The man gripped the collar of his ropes, and swallowed, "You cannot begin to imagine its power," he shivered, "Its form is not like that of a human; its body is engulfed with black feathers…Its wings are enormous, and upon its shoulders sits the head of a crow-"

"We all know what a Tengu demon looks like," Inuyasha spat impatiently.

"Well you must understand our leader fought bravely against it, but its powers of shifting the wind, and forming ice at its will overpowered our master's concentration. During the heat of battle Master Ungai fell to his knees after exhausting all of his spiritual strength. My comrades and I gave all that we had left to put up a barrier to protect him and ourselves; oddly enough it seemed to ward off the demon. He found his attempts to attack us futile, and flew off without a trace."

"What the Hell does this have to do with that demon who you claim attacked your master?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome badgered as she looked toward Kazuhiko who currently was found dozing off near Rin's lap, "Language."

Inuyasha felt the tip of his ears go down, but still persisted in getting his answer.

"Afterwards," the monk finally continued, "Even when we gained back our own strength Master Ungai only seemed to be losing more of his. We quickly noticed that our leader was growing paler than we'd ever seen, and his breathing was uneven. We thought for sure he was going to die in that snowfield, but he insisted we help him to the nearest village with whatever strength he had left. We were left with no choice, and we took to the forest's path once again. That's when we saw him…"

Rin felt the heart in her chest pound against her ribcage like a drum, and the materials around her body suddenly became too tight in anticipation for how the explanation was going to unfold. All throughout the story she kept readjusting her headpiece, tugged at her apron, but now her hands remained stiff at her side as she blocked out any other noise aside from the monk's voice.

"He appeared before us without warning," the man continued as he took a much needed gulp, and his eyes drifted off, "The moonlight illuminated him; it was like revisiting an old memory for his appearance was untouched by time."

His words, while helpful, didn't give Rin the clarification she was searching for. She told herself to remain quiet, but felt her patience wearing down till it was as thin as Inuyasha's. She couldn't help but suddenly speak up, "So, it was him after all?"

The group of men turned her direction, as did an astonished Inuyasha. Her voice broke the tension around them, and she took the gap of silence as her chance to further explain her question as her thoughts wandered across seas of memories. "He's the same demon who once interfered with your rescue mission for a group of children many years ago, is he not?"

The headman of the group looked at her with surprising wonder; Rin felt either she had aided in his recollection or her accusation was so uncanny it freaked him out. They all seemingly remembered Inuyasha so it wouldn't it stand to good reason that Ungai wasn't the only one who remembered Sesshomaru? After a momentary silence he finally spoke up. "The group of children from the village at the foot of a mountain," he recalled, "They were held captive by a demon known as Ongukuki, until Master Ungai annihilated him."

Rin didn't realize the breath she was holding until the monk finally blessed her with the answer she was hoping to hear. He nodded his head, "Yes."

His passive attitude towards her presence foretold Rin that the vaguely familiar man hadn't recognized her to be the same little girl that was a part of that group of children. For now, maybe that was for the best, and she nodded her head in response.

"While the Tengu is as fierce as demons come," the man described, "We'd never forget such an aura as the one emitted from _that_ particular demon..."

"Did he do what that delusional monk claimed?" questioned Inuyasha; that being his initial mystery we wanted unfolded.

The younger monk furrowed his brows in uncertainty, and again looked to his brethren in the hopes that anyone else would answer the half-demon's question better than he could, but it would seem the task was yet again left up to him. His breathy exhale carried with it a tone of doubt.

"He did," he stated simply, a small sentence that struck Rin down to her inner core. Sesshomaru cut a man down, should she really have been that surprised? Yet, the question remained why Ungai wasn't dead?

"It's just…"

The man spoke again, his loss of words foreshadowed a complicated scene he found difficult to describe, "It wasn't that simple…You see; once Master realized that he was face to face with such a formidable demon from his past he immediately tried to find the strength to confront him. This demon that you are all so curious about-he only seemed interest in one thing, however, and that was the Tengu. Vague as he was; he kept asking us if we had any information on its whereabouts. No doubt he was seeking the same target we were, but for whatever reason he sought out this enemy I am without an answer for."

A challenge arose, and of all the warriors to walk the land the Great Dog Demon was never one to stray away from such a grand foe; Inuyasha knew that and Rin especially knew that. Now, one would normally wonder why a demon with such a sensitive nose would have difficulty honing in on his prey that he'd have to result in confining to humans for directions, only Inuyasha knew the reason. Whether frozen water or flurries of snow; it all had a funny way of distorting a dog demon's sense of smell.

"Only wanting information, sounds like he hasn't changed much," Inuyasha thought to himself as he huffed at his elder brother's boorish impression, and his head gestured for the man to carry on with his explanation.

"We were certain Master Ungai would deny him any information, but before our leader could utter a word to the demon he collapsed on the ground. Perhaps the…shock of seeing something so frightening from his past…I don't know…To this day we are uncertain what had happened to him; his body shuddered, his breathing withered to short gasps of air and…and then he stopped breathing all together." The man wiped the sweat from his brow, and looked to his Master with eyes full of relief to see the rhythmic rise of his abdomen. "His spiritual aura vanished from our senses; confirming our fears that the life was drained out of him, and that's when it happened."

Rin's lips parted; her persistent theory that remained at the forefront of her mind was about to be established.

"He…brought out a blade; I loosely remember he had two by his hip, but I'm certain it didn't come from the white scabbard. I remember the swords unusual energy, and his oncoming presence wilted us into a shameful state as we backed away; leaving Master Ungai without protection. It all happened so quickly, he sliced the area around his chest…cutting…cutting hell knows what! I know he cut something; we all felt it…"

The man tried to calm his distasteful appearance; it wasn't everyday he unknowingly witnessed the resurrection of a man from a demon none wouldn't think capable of carrying a weapon with such a heavenly skill.

"He sheathed his sword, his solemn expression led us to believe that his actions only shamed an otherwise honorable death to our Master…but then…Master Ungai, he…he rose…I...We don't know what to make of it. As you can imagine Master awoke just as mortified as we were, and I remember the first think he did was tear at the fabric of his clothes to see a mark that wasn't there. That's how his robes became as they are."

"Did he leave after?" Inuyasha asked as he finally moved from his spot, and looked out the window of his hut. Both Rin and Kagome wondered what was going through his mind.

The man nodded, his body had since calmed, "I told him the direction the Tengu fled in. I don't know what possessed me to tell him, and Master was of course displeased. I just feared what more he could have done had we tried to escape without telling him anything, and after all we witnessed…between our battle with the Tengu…between him…We really needed a peaceful atmosphere to come to terms with everything. Master Ungai hasn't been the same since; he believes that any weapon that leaves no physical damage must instead be internal. He blames the demon, and his sword for how he's been fairing thus far."

"So the old man thinks he's cursed now, huh?" Inuyasha declared.

The man scratched his cheek with the tip of his forefinger, "He believes so, yes."

"What about you all?"

Each of the monks expressed curious glances at one another. "We've devoted ourselves to Master Ungai; we see things the way he sees them, and we believe what he believes."

"Huh," Inuyasha grumbled, contemplating whether or not to knock them all upside the head, "Well let me tell you idiots something. That sword that your Master is so paranoid about can't cut through rice-paper; wet," he added. "I'll tell you the trick it can do though, and after hearing it you'll realize how lucky that monk is because Sesshomaru can be a real jackass sometimes and-"

"Inuyasha," Kagome warned, though with their son sleeping she wasn't sure why she should deny him his foul mouth.

"We believe Master Ungai," the young monk persistently lied, "That is why we sought help from all the skilled priests and priestesses across the land. This village's priestess was the first on our list given the subject of the once sacred Shikon Jewel. Master believes what's happened to him needs the attention of someone whose sole skill is detecting evil aura hidden beneath a soul. That is why we came to you, priestess," he looked to Kagome.

Kagome couldn't help but blush at their accusation of how renowned she'd become, but alas she still didn't detect any evil within the monk's soul. Well naturally, now that she knew what had happened she was very certain he had succumb to some medical disease; not spiritual. Though she longed for the advances equipment only found in her modern time period she deduced by their words alone that Ungai had suffered some sort of heart attack or stroke. Trying to explain that to him however…that was like convincing her son that vegetables were essential to his diet. She ended her tail of thoughts and quickly noticed Inuyasha putting the palms of his hands behind his head motioning that he was done with the conversation. Well almost…

"So which way did this Tengu whatever run off to?" Kagome gave her husband a quizzical look, what was he up to?

"We marked a presumed location out on a map," the monk pointed at Ungai's bamboo backpack, "Master Ungai thought it best to hold onto it."

"Give it to me," Inuyasha demanded, a statement that had Kagome going wide-eyed.

"We rather not make such a decision without the Master's consent."

His answer upset the half-demon, and he growled, "Look here, I-"

Kagome placed a gentle hand between the groove of his elbow, and Rin saw as she dragged Inuyasha to the other corner of their home; their conversation left but a whisper on her ears. What little she heard revolved around Kagome arguing that Inuyasha once promised his wife and son that he'd never journey too far away from them unless absolutely necessary. While his cause was indeed thoughtful Kagome also had the utmost faith that Sesshomaru was capable of eradicating whatever evil was bringing terror to the land.

Years ago the young priestess would have jumped at the chance of traveling away from the village for the sake of mankind and demons alike, but that wasn't the case anymore-for neither of them. Her eyes traveled to the little boy snoozing away with rice still sticking to his cheek, and her heart was immediately reminded of her primary duty to the child that meant most to her than anyone else in her life. She vowed on the day of his birth that he'd grow with his parents-both parents. Inuyasha sighed, knowing well that there was a valid point to her argument; though he wasn't happy to hear it was Sesshomaru he knew he wouldn't have trusted the issue with anyone else.

Meanwhile, on the opposite end of the hut Rin felt a desolate sigh linger on the tip of her tongue, and her fingers involuntarily combed through Kazuhiko's head as he sailed through a peaceful slumber on her lap. Her heart felt heavier than it's ever felt; because it's been too long since she's dealt with this kind of concern. Sesshomaru's quest for battle was confirmed now, and unlike before where she could just brush off the notion with a quick thought of him resting beneath a tree her mind was plagued of visions of him putting his life on the line again.

The news of her his wellbeing thus far brought a slither of peace to her worried state, but at the same time it also reminded her how far away she was on his list of priorities. Her eyes once again glanced over to Ungai; despite her feelings of neglect she couldn't help the smile that tugged at the end of her cheeks. Lord Sesshomaru, no matter the reason, had resurrected a man's life. Inuyasha was correct in his statement that her unpredictable demon lord hadn't changed a bit.

 _Lord Sesshomaru…_

Now, she only hoped Ungai would see things their way, but admitting his debt of gratitude meant throwing away a stern philosophy he's built his life on. His mindset was as stubborn as the demon he scorned. She looked to the wicker knapsack by Ungai's bedside; its leather latch was easily within reach, but she dare not move her hand forward. No; in fact she dare not continue with the schemes that were plotting in her mind.

Despite her overwhelming urge to stay, she forcefully sat her body up and was the first one out of the hut; her mind set on going home and staying there the remainder of the monk's visit or else she foresaw herself doing something truly foolish…

* * *

The sound of nightly crickets was the first of nature's symphony to slowly bring Ungai out of his deep slumber; it had been quite some time since he managed a good few hours of undisturbed rest-though-he was smart enough to realize it was all premeditated by his hosts. Regardless, he allowed his senses to adjust to the darkness, and patiently waited for his body to regain the strength he had previously lost.

He closed his eyes, and detected the spiritual presence of the abnormal priestess that lay on her futon a few feet from him; her-also unusual- human son slept beside her. The half-demon's demonic aura was sensed somewhere yards away, and his acolytes all bundled together in comfortable slumber against soft futons and warm blankets. Ungai allowed his worries to rest along with the rest of his body; once daylight rose he'd have his followers take him elsewhere. Some place where he was confident a skilled priestess knew what she was talking about.

He closed his eyes again, and allowed his mind to drift into nothingness until…

It happened…A single footstep ignited his sense to high alert.

Whoever walked in was careful with their footing; not even the fabric of their clothing was heard rustling together. Obviously, they dappled in the skill it took to exert stealth, and apparently no one else had taken notice of the intruder. Had Ungai not awoken like he had he may never have known either. The half-demon was the first to come to mind, but his carefulness didn't comply with his hasty attitude the monk remembered him possessing.

The footsteps reached the edge of his futon, and while he wanted desperately to see with his own eyes who dare approach him with such secrecy he instead listened. He head the faintest sound of his possessions being messed with; scrolls slid against one another, spiritual antiques gentled clinked together-good lord someone didn't know how to properly execute sneakiness did they? Once the rustle of papers was heard Ungai decided he had enough, and with as much strength as he could assemble, he quickly launched his forearm and clamped down on a dainty wrist.

The quiet gasp sounded soft; like the gentle sound of wind shims.

He deduced right then that it had to be a woman, and carefully opened his eyes to adjust to the regretful stare of his burglar.

Once his onyx eyes met the cinnamon color of hers as he exerted an equally, quiet gasp for he knew he'd seen her before; like the tender dream that accompanied his nightmarish demon.

"You…" Ungai grip on Rin's wrist tightened.

 _End of Chapter_

 _ **AN: Sorry it took a while to update; I wish I could say it won't happen again, but work sometimes leaves me feeling too tired to do anything but sleep. I know Sesshomaru has yet to make an appearance, I apologize, and his time will be here soon. To all who reviewed**_ _Raindropsandcherryblossoms, Gul Sen Go, sllmidnight, belle'sdarkangel, and guest_ _ **I really appreciate your kind words they mean so much that you find my story worth reading!**_

 _ **PS: Thank you so much to**_ _signaturesweet_ _ **for your lovely PM it had me smiling all day long that you liked my story that much. Thank you for not thinking it weird that I've dedicated this story to you lol I get my inspiration from your work, and hope my stories come off half as good as yours one day. If any haven't read her work; it's an absolute treat and recently updated! In my opinion one of the best Sesshomaru and Rin portrayals!**_

 _ **That's all for now. Thank you again for reading!**_


End file.
